


Grymuar

by Satanachia



Category: Elder Scrolls
Genre: Gen, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, Promptobranie 2014
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/><b>I.1</b> Najbardziej tajemnicza księga zaklęć</p>
</div>
    </blockquote>





	Grymuar

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **I.1** Najbardziej tajemnicza księga zaklęć

— _Powoli, powoli…_  — miękki szept rozbrzmiewa w pustej sali. Xarxes odkłada drżącą dłonią uszkodzone pióro. Nie patrząc na zniszczony pergamin wstaje od pulpitu, by podejść do otwartego okna i odetchnąć chłodnym, nocnym powietrzem.

— _Musisz być bardziej uważny_  — poucza go Pan, a jedna z widmowych macek czochra łagodnie włosy Altmera. — _Pośpiech nie jest dobrym pomocnikiem._

— Wiem, przecież wiem — odpowiada chrapliwym głosem Xarxes i zaciska wciąż drżącą dłoń. — Ale to za dużo, zbyt szybko, Panie, ja nie…

—  _Podołasz_ — przerywa mu Pan i oplata mackami całe jego ciało w czymś przypominającym pocieszający uścisk. — _Tylko ty podołasz. Tylko ty..._

— Tylko ja… — powtarza po nim Xarxes i wraca do pulpitu. Sięga po nowe pióro, moczy jego końcówkę w krwawym atramencie, który przygotował specjalnie na dzisiaj, i odepchnąwszy od siebie zniszczony, _splugawiony_ pomyłką pergamin zaczyna kreślić wzór na nowym.

Ciężar widmowych macek, wciąż oplatających jego ciało, pomaga mu w skupieniu i zaszczepia w jego umyśle treść kolejnych stron.

Podoła. Tylko on może podołać.

Jego Pani nigdy się nie myli.

***

Herma-Mora mruży swe jedno oko i spogląda przez Przestrzeń i Czas na swego Sługę niemal mrucząc z zadowolenia.

Ciemne niczym sama noc macki oplatające Apokryf drżą z podekscytowania, gdy Altmer kreśli kolejne krwawe linie Wzoru.

— _Podołasz_  — szepce do niego i gdyby mógł, zapewne by się uśmiechnął.

Oghma Infinium. Jego bezcenna Oghma Infinium niedługo przestanie być tylko abstraktem. Zacznie być.

Dłoń Xarxesa zaczyna ponownie drżeć ze zmęczenia i utraty sił, lecz jedna z macek oplata ją mocniej, wspierając go w pracy.

Niedługo zacznie _żyć_.


End file.
